charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Family History
|writer = Laura J. Burns |previous = Old Family Recipe |airdate = May 31, 2005 |next = |caption = |image = The_Warren_Witches.jpg |published = Simon & Schuster Children's Publishing |director = 9780689878763 |production = Season 6}} Family History is the 8th and final story in The Warren Witches. It is written by Laura J. Burns. Summary The sisters are enjoying a relaxing weekend when an ancient demoness, Astarte, runs in on them and starts changing their timeline. At first they think that a simple Power of Three spell will fix it, but they were wrong: Astarte was present in Melinda Warren, Brianna, P. Baxter, Grams, their own time as well as Posie Halliwell's time. Now they will have to call upon the magic of this entire lineage to destroy this demoness before they are themselves destroyed. Characters Major *'Piper Halliwell:' The middle sister with the power of Molecular Immobilization and Molecular Combustion. With a powerful demon bent on destroying their entire family line, Piper travels to find Brianna to enlist her help. *'Phoebe Halliwell:' The third sister with the power of Premonition and Levitation. *'Paige Matthews:' The youngest half-sister with the power of Telekinetic Orbing and Orbing. She is visited by her future granddaughter. *'Leo Wyatt:' Piper's husband and the Charmed Ones' Whitelighter. He has the powers of Orbing and Healing. Support *'Patty Halliwell:' The Charmed Ones' mother. She had the power of Molecular Immobilization. *'Wyatt Halliwell:' Piper and Leo's firstborn son. He has powers beyond everyone's comprehension. He was temporarily erased from existence due to Astarte's disturbance to the timeline. *'P. Baxter:' The Charmed Ones' great-grandmother. She had the power of Molecular Deceleration. *'P. Bowen:' The Charmed Ones' great-great aunt, and Prue's past life with the power of Cryokinesis. She has a hard time pronouncing Astarte's name properly. *'Brianna:' The Warren witch who defeated Gabriel Statler during the Crimean War. Her power was Advanced Telekinesis. *'Penny Halliwell:' The Charmed Ones' grandmother with the power of Telekinesis. *'Melinda Warren:' The Charmed Ones' ancestor. She possessed the three original powers that passed on to the Charmed Ones: Telekinesis, Molecular Immobilization, and Premonition. Being at a very young age, Melinda is timid and doesn't dare to face a demon. *'Astarte:' A powerful demon who must be vanquished in all timelines at once. *'Posie:' Paige's granddaughter. *'Charlotte Warren:' Melinda's mother. She teaches her daughter to be brave. Mentioned *'Gabriel Statler:' The Lord of War who started the Crimean war and was defeated by Brianna Warren. *'Pandora:' Paige's future daughter and Posie's mother. She was injured and eventually succumbed to her injuries. *'P. Russell:' Phoebe Halliwell's past life incarnation. She awoke the demon Astarte and got her entire family in danger in the process. The demon then killed her. Magical Notes Spells Safety Spell :When in the circle that is home, :Safety's gone in evil's roam, :Rid all beings from these walls, :Save us sisters three. :Now heed our call. Protection Spell :For every witch, in every hour, :Send us now the greatest power. :Brick and mortar, wood and stone, :Protect our center, protect our home. To Call Upon The Warren Line :I call forth from time and space :Women from the Warren line, :Mothers, daughters, sisters, friends, :Our family's spirit without end, :To gather now in this sacred place :To help bring this demon to disgrace. To Vanquish Astarte :Earth, water, fire, air, :See Astarte standing there. :Draw our power to do your work, :Vanquish her forever from this earth. To Cloak Brianna's Paintings :Oils and canvas, masterpieces :Hide yourselves from witch's eyes. :Only when Brianna has spoken :May you reveal yourselves and return her prize. To Vanquish Astarte ::(Revised Version) :Earth, water, fire, air, :See Astarte standing there. :Heed our will, and not our words, :Her name ignored, her essence heard. :Draw our power to do your work, :Vanquish her forever from this earth. Artifacts *'Tektite Crystal:' A crystal that is able to contact people in different time periods. Category:Charmed Novels Category:Charmed Merchandising Books Category:The Warren Witches Novel